1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency power amplifier used for CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) or LTE (Long Term Evolution) cellular phones, portable terminals or the like, and in particular to a high frequency power amplifier which can realize desired performance at low cost for specified maximum output power conditions of a plurality of specifications.
2. Background Art
High frequency power amplifiers used for CDMA or LTE cellular phones, portable terminals or the like are required to realize a desired ACLR (Adjacent Channel Leakage Ratio) during specified maximum output power with low current consumption. A matching circuit in the high frequency power amplifier needs to be adjusted to achieve such desired high frequency performance (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-127040).